User talk:Cobweb
Hi Cobweb -- we are excited to have Usertendo as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hello Cobweb! Sysop for yer ol' pal? =D Henreh Thank youz. Logo Hi Cobweb. Did you know you can add a logo to this wiki simply by uploading an image called Wiki.png? Angela (talk) 12:04, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Cobweb, I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Tlk 22:06, 6 October 2008 (UTC) STOP Making fun of KP NOW. It's doing nothing but making you look like a jerk, so stop. I MEAN IT. I'm serious, Cobweb. STOP. Spam I found some spam!! the page, 1337Yoshi is all spam. We gotta block it's creator-KP Blue 02:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ARE YOU INSANE? KP BLUE IS A TROLL, YOU IDIOT! Half n Half Cobweb Xzelion Jr. You're just turning into Xzelion, completly power-mad. In fact, has ANYONE besides me noticed how you're acting that same way to KP that Xzelion acted to me? But, there's no point in even arguing. The cycle is just repeating. #New user joins, obsessed in purple #At first, new user is enthusiastic about Max's work, and supports him in an almost extreme manner #New user makes several contributions and rises in power, while Max is left in their dust #User makes a wiki about users after being promoted on the main wiki. #User becomes corrupt and power mad #User suddenly treats Max like a pile of crap. #User eventually loses intrest in the wiki and leaves. Max2 Seriously. I am not lying here. That's exactly what happened with Xzelion, and now it's happening to you. You used to actually be cool, man. *sniffle* Wow... I really couldn't have seen that coming in a million years. But, I accept. Comics Wikia? Um... I'm not on there, so how could I have nagged you there? Max2 One person can only have one heart. Never more, never less. ... When do I ever name myself "Max 2"? Great... yet another sockpuppet... >.> Seriously. What is wrong with these people? Max2 Sometimes, the clearest image is the one most desired. Thanks Thanks for promoting me!!! I promise to do a good job!! They all dream of driving a zomboni all over Saskatchewan!! Spam You've been spamming pages, lately. You have to stop, or you're getting banned.- Merp... Come back full-time to Fantendo plz. Attack of teh N00bzors! Logo Cobweb...can I make the logo for this wikia? I have a great idea for it! Please!...? Re-promotion I'll repromote you if you tell me how to demote users, or at least give me a link to the Wikia Help page.-KP Blue You're already repromoted. On another note, do you want a Knuckles recolor as your Sonic Form?-KP Blue SvS and Toxicwaste I shouldn't have blocked SvS. On fantendo he wanted me to support a Wikia on a topic I knew nothing about and it just looked like gibberish. And I had no idea who Toxicwaste was. I have absolutely no connection to him. Sorry for the jump. I'm COKEMAN11. Yeah, I'm retiring. I might come back, though. But I'm ok with you restoring my talk page. I don't really care. Why d you delete Dr. Samyra?Mister 26 13:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Go to Special Pages, then scroll done to Other Special Pages, and click Proteect Site. Click the Sysops dot so n00bs cant spam. :Are you a sysop? :: Weird. Check here to see if it's there. ::: This. what's the shutdown thing for? BY :oh, figures BY i don't know what side i'm going to take XP ::KP should learn to control himself :\ BY Hi, McQueenMario Here Can you transfer my page to Fantendo and not just delete it? Thanks! KB98 I need help. how do you promote users sysops and admins? I have a brand new wiki. Koopa Bros. 98 00:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) What's happening? Hey! Hey, I was wondering why you hated Troy so much, I'm just curious why you hate it? -KoopaKidJr. Can I help you with your games? -KoopaKidJr. I never said he was the greatest Mario villain ever, and I justed wanted him to be one of those villains that you can trust and the very end, he betrays you and all that other stuff. I also wanted him to be one of those evil genius's like Dr. Eggman. In fact, I think the greatest Mario villains ever were Bowser and Petey Piranha. -KoopaKidJr. The real reason why I created Troy is because of that little ****head, Bowser Jr., He's a really dumb, annoying, and all-around real pathetic Mario character. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's teachers' pet. He doesn't really have much of a personality. I really like to call Bowser Jr., Bowser's Kiddy Clone. He's really unoriginal just like Princess Daisy and Waluigi. I got so fed up with Bowser Jr., I made Troy and you gotta admit Troy wins when it comes to originality and personality. -KoopaKidJr. Please respond back to me if you agree or disagree about my thoughts about Bowser Jr. -KoopaKidJr. Alright, I understand and I respect your opinion about Bowser Jr., but what do you think about about w:c:Fantendo:Shady and w:c:Fantendo:Super Smash Bros. Showdown? Please respond back to me if you like them or not. -KoopaKidJr. Also, how do you start a topic on the Fantendo Forums? -KoopaKidJr. Out of the new fanon characters in SSBS: *the Eddie McReddie characters (Eddie, Jack, King Maligno) *the David Millerson characters (David, Gabby, Temptifer) *the Tyler & Tommy characters (Tyler & Tommy, Terrence, Slicker) *Troy *Shady *Toon Ganondorf *Team Rocket Grunt (Raticate, Crobat, Houndoom) which ones did you like the most and why? -KoopaKidJr. Also, what are the top 10 final smashes you found to be the most interesting in SSBS and why? -KoopaKidJr. Also, while I'm waiting, I might as well hang here too. -KoopaKidJr. Please respond back to me. -KoopaKidJr. Please respond back to me about your favorite fanon characters and final smashes when you get the chance. -KoopaKidJr.